Devices for protecting telecommunications equipment against spurious voltages and spurious currents are generally called station protectors and are well known in the art. Most station protectors are made either singly, in two's, or other combinations, requiring a telephone company to keep a large inventory. It is desirable to have a modular protector so that only one type of protector need be made which, however, may be added to meet demand.
One such modular protector is manufactured by the TII Industries, Inc. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,047. It is desirable to have a truly modular protector which may be assembled within any existing enclosure when used outdoors or without an enclosure when used indoors.